Remembering
by nightingaleandrobin
Summary: Lily Pierce/Wayne is Dick Grayson's best friend. She loses her parents and her brother in a tragic accident. What happens when two years later she runs into a figure of her past. Rated T just in case (There are two OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. It is from my OCs point of view. Sorry it is so short I will try to update regularly. Please leave reviews so I can make my story better.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Past

We were heading back to Gotham from Bludhaven after the final round of nationals for younger kids. I was bounding with joy, Dick and I had just broken the record for the youngest winners ever. This was impressive because we had each turned 9 last week and nationals were for 9-11 year olds. No one at the age of 9 won, until we came along. We were the youngest gold medal winners ever.

It was great having your best friend be your partner in gymnastics. The fact that nationals fell in place along with the Haley circus yearly summer break was enough of a miracle. It was hard almost never seeing your best friend, thanks goodness for summer break. We decided Dick would keep the trophy over the spring and summer, while I got the fall and winter.

As we sat I couldn't wait to tell my parents and my 14 year old brother, Luke. We arrived at my house and thanking Mrs. Grayson I got out of the car. I looked up and thought there was a flicker of flame in Luke's room. As I blinked it vanished and I thought I had just imagined it. I started to walk up the walkway, then my house exploded with a ghostly red and blue light.

I grabbed my gift from Mrs. Grayson, a small ladybug for while at nationals and clicked the 9-1-1 button. The next two hours were a blur of motion, and sound. The sirens wailing and the firefighters telling me to go across the street were loud but I barely heard them. I entered a state of shock as they searched. Luke's body was never found, and my parents were burnt so much I could barely recognize them.

I couldn't be true, they couldn't be gone. I was told I was lucky that I was not in the house but they were empty words. My family had been inside every single member of it. Dick refused to leave my side, I was grateful for the presence of someone familiar. No matter what I was told or what happened, one thought raced in circles around my head. I didn't want to voice it, but it was accurate as much as I didn't want it to be. They were gone, it was all gone, and I was alone. With this realization my green eyes filled with tears, and I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mess ups. I forgot to add a disclaimer (or it has not updated yet) so... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics. Wish I did. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Pain

Robin was being unforgiving; he had to be to pass this assessment. I was struggling and I was desperately trying to guard myself from everything: the thoughts in my head, the assessment, and the pain. It wasn't working, I felt the memories seeping back, the blows from Robin's staff, and the disapproving stare from Batman. Of all the days to test our skills he chose the day my worst memories were coming back. I needed to suppress the thoughts of my past and focus.

Thwack a blow to my shins. I needed to concentrate, needed to pass or I would never be able to advance. Thwack a jab at my side, which the kevlar was doing a poor job protecting. I called a time out and gasped "water", but that was the wrong thing to say. Robin scoffed "why do you need water Nightingale, I'm doing most of the work". I didn't reply as I swung around my dark brown hair pulled tight into a ponytail fanning out behind me.

All I did was go splash my face with cold water, and went and took a ready stance. Batman started the test again, this time I did much better. I connected a few blows to his sides and shins. He connected a few more blows on me. Back and forward we swung at each other dodging random blows.

I was thinking how much my life had changed in two years. Contemplating my double identities and trying to see which one was more me. I was barely paying attention to the fight and I misjudged Robin's next swing and ducked instead of jumping away. The staff made contact against the side of my head and then everything hurt. Pain exploded through my body, shutting down everything. Next thing I knew my knees buckled, my vision blurred and I sank into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought. Or how I can make it better.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm sorry these chapters are short, I'm trying to lengthen them. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned DC comics I don't. I only own Lily and a mystery character who will make an appearance soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Waking Up

Through a dark haze I heard Dick ramble "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to knock her out. It was an accident, I thought she would dodge it. Will she be okay"? A deeper voice said "I don't know" as I recognized the voice as our Father he continued, "It's too early to tell what will happen". As the fog over my mind lifted and my vision cleared. I saw my adopted family walk out.

It's been two years and I still can't believe Bruce Wayne adopted me and my best friend Dick Grayson a few months apart. I was adopted 2nd, but whatever. Like his birthday is three days before mine. My head hurt but I realized that my birthday was a few days ago and I was now 11.

I clenched my eyes tighter as I realized I had a massive headache. The headache was bringing back more memories of my past. I don't want to remember my original last name. Wayne is now my last name although I do remember my original last name even though I don't want to. I mean it's not a bad last name, it's Pierce, but it has too many memories attached to it. Dick kept Grayson, but I understand why. He wanted to always have that feeling and the memories that were attached to it. Having a photographic memory I will always have those memories. Dick is afraid that if he changes his last name he will forget those memories.

Trying to sit up I groaned the training test was a lot more painful than I realized, there were bruises all over my legs, and arms. The groan must have been heard by Dick because he came rushing in. I'm pretty sure he had been waiting outside. "Lily are you ok?" were the first words out of his mouth, though I barely heard him. "How long have I been out" I heard myself say through my headache. His reply made me jump in shock, "16 hours, that's insane" I said while I was thinking we were training yesterday afternoon. "Dad said you would wake up eventually, I am sorry I accidentally wacked you" came a quick reply. As I slipped back into sleep I heard my self say "its okay you were trying to advance". The last thing I felt was his hands on my back helping me lay down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every body. I'm having a lot of trouble lengthening these chapters, so I'm sorry about that. The next chapter is already being written so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother but I only own Lily and one other person who has yet to be introduced.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Alone

Three hours later I was up and ready for the rest of the day. I was still battered, covered with bruises and sore, but my headache was now gone. As I went down stairs Alfred came up to me serious as ever told me "Master Bruce was expecting me down in the Bat Cave". After a quick thank you I headed downstairs, and went into the changing rooms to get into a cleaner costume. Yesterday they had just left me in my costume minus the cape, mask, and gloves.

As I went into the actual Bat Cave, Robin rushed over "Are you doing well enough for training?" he asked. Before I could answer the alarm went off and I silently complained under my breath. "Nightingale, I want you to stay here" came the order I was expecting from Batman. Having no choice I reluctantly agreed. I was glad when the alarm stopped blaring.

They left and I was alone in a very suddenly quiet Bat Cave. Since I was still sore I got an relieving ointment out of the cupboard and put it on my sore arms and legs. As the ointment relived the tightness I stretched. It felt so good to stretch those muscles that had cramped while I was passed out. After a few flips on the uneven bars, and trampoline and practice combat on a dummy I realized I didn't want to be training. I wanted to be with Robin and Batman, I was tired of being left behind while they went out. That's when the alarm went off for a second time. I chose to go after the crook. Besides they would be gone by the time Batman and Robin came back. I didn't know it but going after the psychopath my entire world would be flipped around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger.<strong>

**Robin: Why did you do that?**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Robin: The cliffhanger!**

**Me: Oh...that...umm...**

**Robin: You don't have an answer do you?**

**Me: Sorry, I've got to run...umm I have to...babysit my brothers and don't have time to chat.**

**Robin: No you don't, your making that up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I am trying to make these chapters longer and this is my longest chapter yet. Reviews are appreciated so I can make my story better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except my OC and the main villain of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Brother

I ran to the chemical plant, thinking a million things at once. Why was I disobeying a direct order after being unconscious for 16+ hours, and why did the psychopath break into the elemental chemical plant. The last person who had broken into a sort of plant was Poison Ivy and that encounter didn't go well. The person who broke into a plant before her was the Joker. Ever since then he has lost his mind, terrified me of clowns, and had tried to kill or torture Batman, Robin and I.

If I survived I had better get back before the "Dynamic Duo" did. Yes I realize I am not in that, but the bad guys don't know I am there half the time, probably because I am not there half the time. I'm usually grounded, or I sneak out. Half the time I'm not there, a fourth of the time I sneak along and the remaining forth I'm actually invited along. I actually recently got people to remember my name instead of calling me Anonymous Girl. It got really annoying, then after helping defeat the Joker for gassing the entire city they seemed to remember my name.

I rounded a corner and _**Elemental Chemical**_ came into view. I stopped to catch my breath and scan the chemical site. Batman would be less than pleased if I got kidnapped because I snuck out. I hid in the shadows and scanned the many buildings. None of them looked like they where getting robbed. I sighed, this was going to take me a while if I had to search all five buildings. All of the sudden a whirlwind surrounded the building farthest from me and I ran towards it.

Battling the winds to get inside I quickly climbed up to the catwalks. I hid in the shadows but I didn't stay hidden. A cold voice laced with bitterness spoke "long time no see". It shocked me to find the speaker was above me. As I looked up the winds inside the building vanished and I saw an older boy who looked slightly familiar but I couldn't place his face. I would have helped if I could see his eyes. He had a mask on which I thought was strange, most villains didn't wear masks. He was wearing sneakers, light gray pants and a white long sleeve shirt that had a black whirlwind symbol on it.

I continued looking at him and asked "what do you mean and who are you?". He was slightly scowling and answered "My name is Whirlwind and I'm surprised you don't recognize me. So did you win nationals to years ago?" I was shocked he knew about that but I didn't let it show. Pieces of a puzzle clicked into place and a suspicion started to snake its way out of my newly awakened dark fears. It couldn't be who I thought it was, he supposedly died two years ago.

The next comment from him confirmed what I was dreading. With a sneer he said "my little sister acting all grown up and racing to be the hero. It would be cute if it wasn't so clique. Hiding how much I was startled I asked him "Luke, how did you figure my identity out, and why in the world are you doing this?".

* * *

><p><strong>Now you have all met the villain. I am already writing the next chapter I should upload it in two days.<strong>

**Thanks to those who are reading my story and I hope that it is living up to your expectations.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer. Next chapter is being written and reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Talk

His laugh echoed around the building, and the scary thing was it wasn't cold and threatening like I imagined it would be. The laugh was warm and a little boisterous it reminded me of when we were a lot younger. Once he stopped laughing he replied "you still do your hair the same as in your gymnastic practices and routines. Besides your stance is the same from when we took that year of karate, well now it is slightly more stable".

I was quickly finding the courage to speak as well as what to say but anger was surging in. "How could you never tell me you were alive?" I practically spat the words out. It was infuriating that he let me believe he was dead for three years. I was satisfied when it left him speechless if only for a moment. While he was finding the answer I shot more questions, "What are you doing here of all places? Why did you abandoned me for two years and then show up? Why did you give your identity away? You could have had a lot of leverage if I didn't know who you were".

Towards the end my anger dissipated, my rant subsided and my voice broke, then I said one more sentence "and now I have to bring you to jail". That was the wrong thing to say, a new whirlwind swirled around him and he fired back answers,"I had to control my new powers, and I want you to become my partner, so no you won't bring me to jail. I have my own reasons for not telling you I was alive. I needed a place some what out of the way to talk to you and you would have figured out my identity anyways".

A small whisper escaped my lips "Luke…I won't change sides I'm not evil and I know deep down you're not either". As he rose higher he yelled in an angry defiance "my name is not just Luke anymore, I am Whirlwind. If **you **will **NOT** join me, I will **have** to destroy you". Getting a little frustrated I yelled to be heard over the storm "You didn't tell me you were alive for two years, if you had found me before I was adopted I might be on your side now, not with the good guys". With that he rushed towards me, ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. I'm so sorry these chapters are so short. I am suffering a lithe bit of writers block. Despite that I will have the next chapter up on Monday the latest. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Lily and Luke belong to me everyone else does not**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Fight

Whirlwind was a difficult opponent; it was hard keeping my balance with the wind rushing so violently. It would be easier if I had been willing to give everything I had. Also if I had been at full strength it might have been a fairer fight. My muscles were cramping in ten minutes limiting what I could do. That was pathetic; to add to my less than stellar performance he was above me and pushing me back. I was not gaining much ground.

I was nearing the end of the catwalk, and I was not going to end up like the Joker. Batman would promptly take me off patrol if that happened. I was pushing my way forward while he was pushing me back. Nearing the edge I took a grappling hook and shot it at a beam above and behind me. Right before I fell into what looked like lava, I swung to the next catwalk just as I landed Whirlwind cut my rope.

I was gasping for breath now, not because I was exhausted (why did I think it was a good idea to run here after being unconscious), but because he was sucking all the oxygen out of the room. Stumbling away I tried regaining my balance and catch my breath thinking fighting Luke is like fighting a storm, literally. As I reached the end of catwalk it started to shake and I fell backward. I barely caught on the edge. I looked up and Luke sent two small whirlwinds towards me.

The first circled around me taking my belt and the second pinned my arms to my side. As I watched, the whirlwind that stole my belt deposited it on the floor by the chemical vats. Then I looked at where I was and gulped. The storm surrounding mead carried me in between two catwalks and 20 feet above the vat full of chemically enhanced water. Luke's voice reached me through the storm "If you join me, I'll retrieve your belt and put you on one of the cat walks. If you decline again I will drop you, it's your choice". Then I gave him my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Luke: What is Lily's answer?**

**Lily: Yeah, what do I say?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Lily: I hate you**

**Me: That hurts, I created you.**

**Robin: What happened to Batman and I**

**Me: You are busy fighting Penguin, I think, it doesn't really matter.**

**Robin: I despise you**

**Me: Glad you feel that way, you show up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I know these chapters are really short, I am trying to lengthen them. Thank you to all those who read my story. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own Lily and Luke and nothing else**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A Brave Choice

"No" I screamed at him to be heard over the storm "I am not scared of your threat and I will never change sides" I finished. If possible the expression on his face hardened even more. I didn't even think it was. The expression resembled that of Batman, which is hard to do.

"You obviously thought I was bluffing" he practically growled. I acknowledged his statement with a forced laugh "no I didn't think you were bluffing, I really will never change sides, and you abandoned me. Besides I don't know you anymore. You're no longer the same brother I had". Whirlwind's expression softened and he chided "Lily, Lily you will never learn".

I wasn't becoming frightened I was becoming furious and I cried out "I am not just Lily, I am also Nightingale trained in gymnastics and martial arts. I will never switch sides even if it means losing my brother". I took a breath and said "I will bring you to justice eventually". The fun part was watching him lose his calm. The not so exciting part was as he got angrier the storm pinning my arms to my side grew stronger. After a minute or two he calm down, but by then I felt as if my ribs where going to collapse.

With a slight quake in his voice he declared "then it looks like I will have to drop you in". As the wind storm around me was disappearing I realized I had no clue what the water would do to my body. I started to wished I had tricked him too putting me on a catwalk, but I had been to shocked to think straight. As those thoughts flitted across my mind the storm around me vanished and I fell into the vat. I hit my head at the bottom and my vision for the third time in two days blurred. Last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Whirlwind flying away and the water closing over my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily: What's with you making me go unconscious?<strong>

**Me: I really have no clue, if it makes you feel better you don't drown.**

**Lily: At least I have that to be thankful for.**

**Me: I heard that sarcasm, and it is not appreciated**

**Lily: I don't care, I'm going to be in so much trouble with Batman**

**Me: You have no idea**

**Lily: Great now I have to worry about that too, I hate you**

**Me: That's no fair I created you**

**Lily: So what, you're getting me into trouble and lots of it**

**Me:I'll get back to you on that...**

**So anyways sorry about the cliffhanger. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi every one. I want to apologize that these chapters are so super short, but I want to thank everyone who has been putting up with these super short chapters. The next chapter should be up in two days. Reviews are appreciated, I really want to make this story better.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother but here I go I own Lily, Luke, and nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Trouble

I felt a burning sensation in my body, I couldn't place it but it seemed to be moving along never staying in one spot. Although the majority of the burning sensation was located in my lungs. I couldn't breathe and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I had to get out of the vat. As I swam up I realized that I needed to hurry, Batman and Robin would be back soon. With that thought I got out of the vat even quicker, grabbed my belt, and raced out the door.

During the run to the Batcave I dried off. At one point I quickly stopped and pulled down my glove and look at the watch I had on. Thankfully all my tools were waterproof except my locater. So if I was gone longer than the others they couldn't find me.

I had been gone for almost a hour meaning I had only been unconscious for ten minutes. Then I resumed my running, only focusing on beating Batman and Robin back. Luckily they were dealing with Penguin and a bank robbery so it would take slightly longer than an hour. That thought prompted me to run faster so I could shower before they got back.

I barely managed to hop in the shower to get rid of the after effects of my fight when the other two got back to the Bat cave. Thankfully I had arrived a few minutes before them so I could make it look like I hadn't run out. Unfortunately I knew I only delayed my punishment; Alfred would have come to checked on me and he would notice I wasn't there. Seconds after I hopped out of the shower the intercom crackled and dad's came on. "Lily, I want you in my study now" then the intercom shut off. I frowned, he only used that tone if I was going to get pulled off patrol. Sighing I hurried to finish getting dress and left.

As I rode the elevator out of the Batcave I thought; I am in so much trouble. I rushed upstairs a level knowing I could not escape my punishment. Nearing the door of the study I straighten, took a deep breath, walked calmly in, and realized I was in even more trouble than I imagined. Not only that but I was going to get interrogated as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story. Once again I'm sorry the chapter is so darn short.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. As promised here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. I promise I am really trying to lengthen them. Thx for reading my story. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:I own a hero and a villain I don't own all the heroes or villains though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Grounded

In the study not only was dad there but so was Dick. Being best friends with him since the age of five we learned to read each others body movements. He would know immediately if I hid the truth. I gave a small smile, thinking today is not my day. I was pulled out of my thoughts when dad asked "Lily, where were you tonight?". Unfortunately I knew I had to answer truthfully, so I answered "I went out". I could tell he knew I wasn't telling him the full story but at least I wasn't lying.

Dad leaned forward "and" he prompted, sighing I said "I went on a jog outside to loosen my muscles". This technically wasn't a lie; I had ran to the chemical plant. Dad kept pushing me for more answers with "in your uniform". I answered truthfully "yes, I was using the alleys". Yet he continued urging me "why". I sighed unhappily, getting very annoyed "I figured if I took the alleys I could practice my fighting skills, didn't run in to anybody though". I bent the truth just a little bit, but it stayed close to the real story.

I finally lost my temper when Dad continued asking questions. The one that I got the most annoyed with was he asked "did it have anything to do with the alert". I kept my facial expression the same but I mentally yelled at myself. I knew I should have silenced the alarm immediately. I replied "no" as Dick tapped the desk. I realized that this was the signal for when I was lying. I was still mentally yelling at myself when the glass of water on dad's desk exploded.

After dodging a few glass pieces dad straitened "Dick, will you give Lily and I some time to discuss this privately please". Dick left the study looking back and the growing puddle of water on the desk. After he left dad wasted no time "Lily you are grounded, patrol is off limits until I decide otherwise. You disobeyed a direct order, and went after an unknown villain". I blurted out he's not an unknown villain, he's my brother". Then I clamped my hand over my mouth as I realized I said too much.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had an idea. I have been putting up a chapter every two days. If I get to 10 reviews I will post an extra chapter in between my normal every two days. If you think this is a good idea please PM me. If it's not a good idea don't PM me and I will forget about it. Don't worry I will still finish writing this story, it was just a thought.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again I'm sorry the chapter is so darn short. Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own everybody I only own Luke and Lily**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Discussion

Dad leaned forward and cautiously said "what do you mean?". He was on guard now and I mentally kicked myself. What I had been thinking? I couldn't drag anyone else into this, now I had no choice but to answer. Sighing I replied "The new villain is Luke, he's my biological brother and he now goes by Whirlwind". I could tell that dad was unsure where this was leading again he spoke cautiously "do you know what he wants?". Silently I contemplated my answer, going through all the different answers and replied truthfully "he wants me to join him".

Dad was about to speak but I cut him off and continued "I won't it goes against everything you taught me". I hesitated for a second then added "besides I can protect myself". Dad leaned back in his chair and skeptically asked "like you protected yourself during the training assessment, or when he dropped you in a vat?". I didn't know how dad knew that I had been dropped in the vat but I was trying not to get angry at the first part of his question.

I knew I did a bad job at the training assessment but having it pointed out was infuriating. I tried to calm myself and failed while lashing out "you know why I was doing poorly, it's because all the memories that I forced myself to forget where coming back to haunt me. The memories I hid were resurfacing, and they aren't going to bury themselves anytime soon. I just found out my supposedly dead brother is alive and a super villain".

With all my energy spent on the fight with Whirlwind and my outburst I stepped back and slumped against the wall. Before dad could speak I quietly said "sorry dad for disobeying you, and for my outburst. I'm just so tired of feeling useless and being pulled off patrol". Dad gave a small smile "Lily you are still grounded but not because you're in as much trouble now, but for your protection. I don't want you getting kidnapped by your brother if you are on patrol". I knew that was coming, but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it. With a sigh I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, the next one should be longer.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again, sorry the chapter is so short. I promise the next one is going to be longer. Reviews are appreciated because I really want to make my story better.**

**Disclaimer: I own Luke and Lily**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Think

Being grounded meant I had a lot of time to think. Unfortunately I thought about everything I didn't want to remember. Using hypnosis I practically mind wiped myself to forget my last name, what happened that dreadful day, and most of all my parents and Luke's funeral. Apparently the hypnosis didn't last long. I sometimes completely hate my photographic memory. If I didn't I could have tried to forget it all.

I laughed coldly at the irony that Luke was alive when he had a headstone at the cemetery. We put a headstone done for him because we thought he died, because his body had never been found. Although seeing him tonight helped me realize why he had never been found. All the anger was swirling around inside of me about the entire ordeal and I wasn't doing a great job controlling it. My plastic water bottle on the desk burst and under my breath I said "stupid powers". I learned a long time ago to never swear when dad was inside the house.

Speaking of dad, he said that my power ran off emotions and the angrier I got the harder time I would have controlling it. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, I inhaled and calmed my heart rate. I thought of the next few weeks when I would not be able to join patrol, thankfully I could still train but that was all I could do. It gets really annoying after a while. My luck this week was virtually none existent, Luke had to show up on the anniversary of our parents death.

Standing up I grabbed my sketch pad and pencils and put them on my bed. Then grabbing a poster board I sat down on my bed. To uphold my promise about bringing my brother to justice I would need a lot of practice. I had to master my new found ability and one fool proof plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the super short chapters. The next one I promise will be longer and up soon. Please leave reviews I want to make my story better. I promise I'm trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: Lily and Luke belong to me. Although I do wish all of DC comics belong to me they don't. If they did Wally would not have died.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Remembering

I had about four hours until dinner so I started drawing Luke. I drew him as the brother I remembered from when I was nine, and I drew him as the Luke that appeared to me today. Drawing him as the Luke I remember from being nine nearly broke my heart. Picturing his face as I was sketching was heartbreaking. I saw his face when he was smiling, teasing me. I couldn't stand picturing him as the angry, violent teen I saw him as earlier. I sighed and turned my sketchbook to the inside cover. Right there was a message: Lily, love you lots, use this sketchbook in Bludhaven ok? I know how much you like to draw, - Luke.

Without meaning to I remembered the last day I saw Luke before the 9-11 year old gymnastic national competition. I remembered how he was holding back tears as he hugged me then gave me the sketchbook. I remembered my enthusiasm as I saw it was the sketchbook I had been saving up for. I remembered how I gave him an extra big hug as he laughed at my expression of utter joy. I remembered how I told him I would see him in a week wishing him good luck on his science trip my parents promised to chaperone before the date of nationals was released. I was barely holding back tears and I closed my eyes.

Images from earlier today flashed in my mind. I could re-feel the pain of him leading me to believe he was dead for two years. I remembered the sense of betrayal I felt today as he fought me. I still felt shocked that he had never tried to contact me considering I had been on the news a few times. Then came the inner feelings of anguish as he threatened to drop me in the vat. After that came the anguish and disbelief when he really did drop me. As I relived earlier my powers helped me actually feel the heart wrenching pain all over again. Exhausted from round 2 of the feelings I fell asleep without meaning to my sketchbook slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the mushier stuff. I was feeling sentimental while I was writing this chapter.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey as promised this chapter is longer. Thank you for reading my story. The next chapter should be up soon. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own Lily and Luke, unfortunately I don't own anyone else.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Dinner

I woke up to the intercom crackling. I was thinking we needed to fix it when Alfred came on to inform us about dinner. I'm so glad we use the intercom for notices like meals and meetings It saves time, otherwise someone had to run through the mansion until everyone was found. I looked into the mirror and quickly grabbed my brush. I was not going to dinner looking like I had been asleep, even though I had been. After finishing brushing my hair I went to hide my half-finished drawings and blank poster board. I closed the sketchbook, this matter weighed heavily on my mind. I didn't really want to fight my brother.

Taking one last look at my hiding spot I closed the door. It would do me no good if dad found out what I was planning. I ran downstairs and just made it to dinner in time. I was already in enough trouble without being late.

Dick looked at me strangely and it took me a while realize why. The last time Dick saw me, I had made a glass explode. Shoot, well that made for an awkward dinner conversation. Dick started off "so… how are you doing?". I simply replied "good and you?". He gave me a side glance and one word came out of his mouth "good". Yep, this was going to be so awkward. For the rest of dinner, I simply would not say anything.

Dad broke the silence "Lily, will you be coming to training tomorrow?". I simply nodded. Inwardly I groaned, another awkward day, I had to stop doing things like this. The rest of dinner was quiet, thankfully, there were no more questions and I simply didn't offer any info whatsoever.

After dinner dad pulled me aside "Lily, you need to tell Dick what's going on". I sighed and calmly said "what do I tell him, that I now have a power and he doesn't? That doesn't make any sense. I didn't ask for powers, I didn't want them either". Dad simply stated "you know that once you control your powers, we might be able to get rid of it. I'm almost certain".

I'm not happy about all of this, I really don't want to tell Dick what's going on. I sighed "I'll tell him when I'm ready". Dad gave a small smile, "that's all I can ask". I knew something was up, but I was to tired to get what angle he was playing.

I went upstairs to work on my plan to fight Luke. I closed my bedroom door for privacy and pulled out my drawings and hurriedly finished them. Pulling out the poster board I made two columns on the first half. At the top of the first column I pasted the picture of the new Luke, Whirlwind. At the top of the other column I pasted the picture of the Luke from three years ago. I labeled the first column reasons to fight him, and the second column reasons to let him go. In the column about fighting him I wrote: he's evil, he tried to kill me, I'm a good guy, and he betrayed me. For the column about letting him go I wrote one thing: he's my brother.

I put my pencil down, then picked it up and moved on. I had to finish the plan no matter how much it hurt me. On the other half of the poster board I made four squares. Labeled the top left corner: his powers, the top right corner: my powers and the bottom two: how to control mine, and erased the line between the bottom two squares. Before I could finish there was a knock on my door and Dick said "Lily can I come in?" I hid most of the board under my bed and invited him in. I was wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this chapter is super short but the next ones will be longer. Thank you for reading my story. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Partners

When Dick stepped in I tried to make it look like I wasn't doing anything which he immediately saw through. Sometimes it stinks that he knows me so well. He stepped in a little further and shut the door "what's up Lil".

I smiled at his nickname for me, you would think with my name only being four letters he couldn't come up with a nickname. Giving a soft sigh I simply said "nothing much, I'm just tired". He gave a small smile "aren't we all, with patrol and training, I'm just glad it's summer and we don't have school as well. Dad said you wanted to talk to me".

I inwardly groaned and thought 'I told dad I would tell Dick when I was ready' out loud I said "oh umm… yah, I wanted to say sorry for the awkward dinner". Dick looked surprised at the half truth. I wasn't quite ready to tell him about my plan. He started to turn to the door then turned back around " no problem it was also my fault it was so awkward, did you need to tell me anything else?".

Before I could answer he saw the corner of my poster. "What's this?" he asked. I pulled it out and replied "it's what I also wanted to talk to you about". He took one look at my half finished plan and immediately said "how can I help?".

I smiled, glad he was my best friend and my brother. Even though he is close to me I still hesitated at his offer, Dick noticed and said "Lil what's going on? You haven't been yourself today". Taking a deep breath I told him my fear "I don't know if I can fight him, he's my brother".

Dick gave a small comforting smile "I know it's tough but you're not alone Lil, I'll help you every way that I can". I gave him a true smile, one I hadn't used all day. With sincerity I said "thanks so much, are you ready to get started".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it, the next chapter should be up soon.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so very sorry, I was not trying to make this chapter so short. I promise they will soon get longer. Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know how I can make it better.**

**Disclaimer: Same as every other time**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Dream

Dick and I stayed up till midnight working on our plan. The plan was to trick Luke into lowering his defenses, then dragging him to jail. Before Dick left the room I stopped him. "Please don't say anything to dad. He would permanently take me off patrol if he found out". He smiled, "don't worry, I won't Lil". Smiling I told him good night.

After he left I crawled into my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I wished I hadn't. I dreamed that I'm in a forest, its dark, and I'm in my costume. I'm surprised that everything is so vivid. Then there are footsteps, lots of them. I know I need to run, so I take off. I hear the footprints getting closer, even though I can't see who I'm running away from. My foot hits a root and I go sprawling. The footsteps cease and I see four pairs of feet, but only for a moment. A blindfold is then roughly shoved over my eyes and my hands force behind my back. I feel a thick rope wrap around my wrists. Hands grab my upper arms and yank me to my feet. I then realize that I could fight them, so I kick and try to pull my hands out of the awkward position they are in. I managed to get my ropes semi-untied.

A needle is then plunged in my arm and I get sluggish; not quite conscious, but not unconscious either. The men then half-drag, half-carry me to a vehicle where I'm roughly thrust in. The dream fast forwards and I'm now tied to a chair with no blindfold on. It's really dark but there is an outline of a man in front of me. He lifts an arm and starts heading for my face. I realize that he means to take off my mask. Just as his hand is touching the tip of my mask, I wake up drenched in a cold sweat.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea where I was going with this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised this chapter is longer. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Same as every time but I also ****don't own the Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Training

The rest of the night, I didn't sleep. I didn't want that awful dream to come back. It had felt so real. So I read _Heroes of Olympus_ for four hours until six-thirty. Then I got ready for the day, I brushed my hair and my teeth. Having also got on some clothes I went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Looking into the mirror I grimaced, only getting two and a half hours of sleep left me with dark bags under my eyes. Then I got into my makeup bag which I don't use often. I am so glad dad got me a bag of makeup; it is only for unexplainable injuries like long scratches and really black eyes. Taking out the concealer I hid the bags under my eyes and went downstairs.

I was tired but glad I got some sleep, but if it wasn't my usual 4-6 hours. I grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and went down to the Batcave. I quickly finished my breakfast and washed my hands. Looking over the equipment I picked the simple mat for gymnastics. Putting my hair into my tight ponytail I worked on some gymnastic routines until dad and Dick came down. Dad immediately sent us to get our costumes on. I quickly put on the undershirt and the light brown top. I smiled as I looked at the bold N that rested on my heart. I pulled on the leggings and sighed as I looked at the annoying yellow short skirt sown onto the top of the leggings. I pulled on the black clunky gloves, the shoes, and belt. I stuck my mask into my belt because I didn't need it now. I grabbed my black and yellow cape and raced out to the training section of the Batcave.

After both of us were dressed we went through a few gymnastic routines together and dad had Dick and I practice sparring on each other, then with him. I did much better than the last training session. At least I held my ground against Dick, we still weren't good enough to beat dad although we were doing better. Lastly dad had Robin go and practice with his staff in the projection room so he could fight fake bad guys. I frowned, dad almost never split the two of us up for training. It meant I had another exercise planned. After Dick left, dad turned to me Lily I want you to pull the water out of a glass and levitate it in a perfect sphere for five minutes. I focused on the glass of water on the table. I made it shape to my will and hold together as it lifted out of the glass. I found out that I could do better if I stood under it. I only lasted three minutes before it all fell on my head. I needed to learn how to control it, and I needed to learn fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good, I still don't know where I'm going with this. Sorry.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised the chapters are getting longer. Thank you for reading my story and please tell me what you think off it. Please be truthful, I really want to make this story better.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Luke.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Quickly Learning

After accidentally dumping two cups of water on my head that training session I decided I would practice my powers every spare moment I got. Luckily it was summer break and being grounded I would have lots of time. We finished training for the day and I quickly showered. In the shower I would levitate random droplets of water. I quickly learned that it took a lot of willpower and suppressing my emotions to control the water. Nothing much happened the rest of the day other than I missed out on patrol.

The next day I re-did the sphere exercise during training and held it for six minutes with the knowledge from yesterday. The alarm then sounded and Batman and Robin raced off to stop a simple robbery. So I started moving the sphere of water around the training room, making sure nothing broke the perfect shape. I figured it would be more helpful if I could move the water instead of just levitating. I took a while but I did it. I ran upstairs, because I had a great idea. Alfred was out so I decided I would do the dishes, he always does so much for us. It was fun not touching them but having the water do them. After 'doing' dishes I decided to go back downstairs to the Batcave.

I went to the swimming pool and worked on moving the water in a bigger area. I got so good controlling the water that when Batman and Robin came home the 'pool' was in a thick column of water right in the center with no water at the ends. I was standing on top of the pillar and I could see them quite well. Their expressions were priceless, I slowly made the pool lower with only a little bit on the top holding me up. Then I used the surfboard I created (out of water of course), and practically flew down. When I was three feet from the ground I did a neat flip off the board, while at the same time sending the water back into the pool. Batman spoke "Lily, Dick out of costume and in my office now". With a "yes, Batman" from both of us, we hurried off.

I was thinking 'how can I be in trouble, again?'. This time I didn't try to sneak off to join them on patrol. I actually stayed in the vicinity of the Batcave. Once in his office dad spoke "Dick, Lily" he paused to make sure we were both listening "I am very impressed with both of you". I don't know who looked more surprised, Dick or me. "You both did a great job this afternoon" dad continued. Dick and I broke out with grins.

"Lily, I am shortening your grounding period for just this week. Dick you can have the week off to do whatever you want" dad finished. It was no surprise when Dick replied "I'm going to keep training with Lily". "I have one more surprise with each of you" dad said. Then he continued "I upgraded your locators so they are now: waterproof, fireproof, and can't be short circuited ". In almost perfect unison Dick and I both exclaimed "Thank you dad" Although that would mean if I was sneaking out I would have to turn it off or leave it behind. With a small smile dad shooed us out of his office. As we walked Dick asked "Lil is there anything I can do to help you get Luke" I smiled "I think you're doing a great job helping with the plan we set up, and keeping it hidden from Dad. Thank you for helping me out. I don't know if I could do it on my own". He smiled and went into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews. To answer your questions, in chapter 10 the glass of water exploded because Lily force the water to move outward putting pressure on the glass making it break, the added pressure added made the pieces fly outward giving it the effect of exploding. Yes she should have been more hurt in the vat, thank you for pointing that out.**

**To explain her power, the chemically tampered with water she fell into changed her body structure making it so she can control water. She can also now breath under water but that aspect won't ever really be used. She also hasn't used her powers to fight because she was pulled off patrol as her punishment for disobeying a direct order. She also doesn't have that much control over it and doesn't want to hurt Dick or Bruce. In the chapter Partners she tells Dick about her power, sorry I didn't put it into writing.**

**I promise I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. If you have any other questions just PM me or write it in a review. I promise I will answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I own Lily and Luke only.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Again

The rest of the afternoon went well. That night it was a different story altogether, the dream came back more vividly than the first. Now instead of just seeing that it's dark, I can feel a cold breeze and the dampened air. When I race away from the four men, I can feel the wind against my skin. When I trip I feel the leaves on the ground rubbing on my skin and the jarring of my ankle as I almost pull it out of it's socket. I feel the pain as they tightened the blindfold really tight. I feel the rope get pulled tight so I can't move my hands. I can feel the contact of my feet as I kick at the four men. I feel the needle getting plunged into my arm, and the impact of me getting thrust into the van.

Once again the dream fast forwards. Once again I wake up in a cold sweat just as the man is reaching to pull off my mask. The rest of the night I felt like I couldn't sleep in fear of the dream coming back. Instead of trying to sleep I decided to take a soak in the tub. I found out a long time ago that it helped me to relax. As soon as I stepped into the tub I and relaxed I actually fell asleep. The dream that came next was even worse than my last dream. In this dream, I'm not in costume but I'm tied to a bed. A figure approaches and with a start I realize its Luke… no sorry, Whirlwind. He's in costume and he gives me an evil grin, "how do you like the dreams I'm sending you, little sis?" he asked.

Shocked I almost yelled "you've been sending me that dream! Why are you doing this?". Whirlwind sat down on the chair next to me and coolly replied "that's a very good question". I rolled my eyes at the line he would use all the time when we were kids. He started explaining. He said he had gotten so good with his power that for three out of seven nights a week he could invade my dreams. He explained that because I wouldn't join him, he thought that if he made the dream get so strong I couldn't wake up I would come to his side. I love that he thought psychological torture would work, because it never has in the past.

So I interrupted him and said "I have a way stronger mind than you realize". He shushed me and continued explaining things. He talked about how the longer he had power over the dream; he would continue to make it more vivid. After he explained all of this he told me "I can make the dream come to an end. I can make it so you never have to go through it again. I can…". Here I interrupted him again, and scoffed "no, I'm not weak willed, and my true brother would know that. You've changed in two years; you're no longer someone I know". He snarled and forced out a "fine, I'll make the dream worse, soon you will have no choice but to join me to end the psychological pain". I smirked and smugly told him "don't hold your breath". His hands started shaking with anger and practically spat "well than, I'll leave you to it. See you next week with your answer". I was about to jump out of the bed, officially having untied the ropes when I woke up. I got out of the tub and re-memorized Dick's and mine plan, thinking no way you'll get an answer out of me, no way will I break.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had no idea where I was going with this chapter.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Please review, I know I need to make my chapters longer. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of this, just Lily and Luke and the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Exhausted

The next morning I was worn out. Last night was mentally and physically exhausting. I had a strong mind, but the shock of his tactic was almost overwhelming. I also didn't know how dad does it, he can stay up for nights on end. It was kind of sad that after 2 nights of minimal sleep I could barely stay on my feet.

Unfortunately I would get pulled off patrol for the long run again if I skipped training. So I hurried up to get ready and grabbed breakfast. Eating an apple I ran downstairs to the Bat-cave and got in my costume. It seemed that my luck was returning I was actually on time. After basic routines Batman asked (told) me to show him what I did with the pool. I was beat, so it took thirty minutes to get it in its giant column instead of fifteen minutes. So when Batman asked "how long did it take yesterday?" I lied and said "about thirty minutes". Releasing the water from my control I stood up from the position I was sitting in. The meditative position I had been sitting in helped me focus on the water and not on passing out.

I asked Batman if I could swim laps instead of run laps, luckily he said yes. I was positive that if I had to run laps my legs would collapse under me. The water helped, just swimming strengthened me, it seemed that water had that ability for me. I was doing fine until I got out of the water, then all my weariness returned. I was even more tired, but my luck was improving training was over. So I went upstairs to take a nap for a few hours.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so very sorry, I meant to post this chapter over the weekend and got really busy. This chapter is slightly longer and I hope the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are appreciated and I promise I will try to use the advice you give me.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned DC comics I don't. I only own Lily and Luke**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

It's Time

The nap felt great, and I felt revived and more aware. I walked down the hall and to the left to Dick's room and asked him if he could come into my room in five minutes. He agreed and I went up the hall and to the right into my room. Before he came I pulled out our plan, cleaned the five things on the floor and meditated for the last three minutes calming and centering myself. Just as I heard Dick's footsteps nearing my door I stood up. When he came into my room and saw the poster board with a supply list on it he guessed what was going on. He asked "is it time"?

Giving a small smile I simply nodded. He sighed, "When do we start"? I replied "We start in three days at Midnight while we are not allowed on patrol". He smiled grimly "alright". That night we started preparing things. We put aside: an extra costume each, non-perishable foods in case of a stake out, bottled water, extra utilities for our belts, and a first aid kit. We hid them under my bed. I had no further nightmares or visits that night. I figured Luke was waiting, so I took sleeping pills to stop dreaming that night.

The second night Sunday we packed these in two separate backpacks in case we got separated and knowing what usually happens with us backpacks where a good idea. Once again the supplies were stashed under my bed. I had the dream again and could barely wake up before my mask was ripped off my face.

The last day at noon we took a nap for two hours. At eleven PM we packed cash just in case. That night at midnight we got into our costumes, left behind our new locators and headed out the door. We were lucky, Batman would be patrolling the other side of the city. We walked down the driveway without looking back but even though we didn't look back, Robin and I felt homesick and the weight of the world on our shoulders. The last time we did something like this was our first week as Robin and Nightingale and we had gotten into so much trouble. I felt even more weight on my shoulders. I had started thinking 'how am I going to accomplish this, we are going after my brother?" then after a while I thought "he's no longer the brother I once knew". With that thought I wished I was ready for anything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry The chapter is short, I'm trying to make the next one longer. It should be up soon. Reviews are appreciated, especially if you have questions that need answering.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

A little Fib

It took us about an hour to reach the outskirts of Gotham. It could of taken us a shorter time, but we had been making sure Batman didn't find us, unexpected things seem to happen when we sneak out. After we didn't have to worry about Batman we realized we had no idea where he lived. That is when I came up with the idea. I quickly told Robin if I fell asleep I might be able to find out where Whirlwind was hiding. He looked confused so I explained to him that Whirlwind used his ability to invade my subconscious when I was asleep. Robin nodded his understanding and he agreed. We both climbed separate trees so we would not be disturbed or spotted.

I fell asleep in about fifteen minutes. The dream came worse than ever and I knew Whirlwind was controlling it, meaning he would meet with me again. I figured I would just speed the process up. This time when the man's hand was reaching to take off my mask, I told the dream "Ok… I um… apparently don't have as strong a mind as I thought I had Luke could I talk with you face to face".

I was pulled out of that nightmare and into the other one. "So…" Luke spoke "are you ready to join me". He was a bit hesitant, and I didn't blame him. Last time I told him I would never join him "I think so" I lied "it's starting to get to the point where I can't deal with the dream getting so vivid". He gave an evil grin, there was something else in his grin that I couldn't place, it slightly looked like sorrow. Before I could make sure the grin vanished.

Luke said "Ok, meet me at the warehouse, at the corner of Apple Street and Lonely Boulevard". Pretending to look terrified I meekly nodded thankful for the year spent in drama club. "See you soon, little sis" he said. A minute or two later I woke up and smiled, my brother had no idea what was going to happen. Then my smile faltered and I realized neither did I. I quickly climbed out of the tree and motioned to Robin who had kept watch. After he climbed down we started walking, it would only take us half an hour to get there and I needed to ready myself for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the street names are a little stupid, I couldn't think of anything else.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again, as promised this chapter is longer. I will not be posting over the weekend but the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you to those who read my story. Reviews are appreciated. I know I'm not the best writer, but I want to make my writing better.**

**Disclaimer:I own Nightingale and Whirlwind and thats about it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Complete and Total Fail

I met my brother in front of warehouses while Robin hid in the shadows. Whirlwind (I had stopped thinking of him as the brother I once knew) gave something that was supposed to be a smile but resembled a grimace. I tried to smile back but probably grimaced back. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't joining him; I was there because he wasn't the brother I had loved as a nine year old. I walked up to him and and was slightly sidetracked. I didn't notice when he reached into his pocket, didn't notice the sedative. I did notice the needle get plunged in my arm and heard Whirlwind whisper "can't have you see the way to the place you will be staying for a little while. Well at least until you prove you really do want to join me". I realized that he wouldn't let me see the directions and I had just gotten myself ambushed. I sank into unconscious but as I did so I saw Robin ready to follow, which was good it looked like I would need his help.

An hour or two later I woke up tied to a chair by my wrists and ankles. As quickly as I could without being noticed I started to untie the ropes. Luckily I was still in my costume with my mask still on (not that it would have mattered, he already knew who I was). Unluckily my belt was across the room severely limiting my options of combat if I had to fight. I scanned my surroundings a resisted the urge to smile. Whirlwind was in the room but Robin was also there hidden among the rafters on the ceiling. I don't get why there are so many rafters in warehouses, it just gives Robin and I more places to hide.

I then scowled and pretty much spat out a sentence that I had pretty much known I would have to say. "You backstabbing, traitorous…" I started but didn't finish. Whirlwind sucked almost all of the oxygen out of my lungs and said in a scary tone "silence, I had to figure out if you actually wanted to join me. I had to look out for the chance you were just trying to capture me". I had forgotten how well he knew my train of thought. Luckily the rest of the air returned to my lungs so I quietly told Whirlwind "can you give me a few minutes to rethink my choices?". With a nod he turned and left the room. I heard a lock turn and breathed a sigh of relief, the fact he had left me alone was enough of a miracle.

As soon as Whirlwind left I made sure there were no cameras. I had figured Robin had already done a sweep. There weren't any visible cameras so I quietly called Robin down. He came down rather quickly and immediately asked "Are you ok? Do you want your belt? Do you want to escape?". To halt is torrent of questions I started to answer "I'm fine" then I shook my head "we are not leaving yet, I am going to tell him a complete lie to make him believe I am on his side. Don't believe any of it, it's not how I really feel" I continued. He nodded then went back up to the ceiling rafters.

He went up just in time. A lock turned and Whirlwind came through the door "well?" he asked impatiently. I took a deep breath thankful for theater classes at school. With a shaky breath I told him a woven tale, there was more truth in it hen I would have liked, but it still worked. I told him that I had run away from home, I told him a lie that Batman and Robin (I didn't tell him their real names) had punished me for going after him and they had never done that to me for going after a villain. Here I broke into tears and told him that they had made me train twice as hard as long then they did because I couldn't go on patrol. I looked up at Robin and he gave me thumbs up, apparently I was really convincing. I finished with one last sentence "I didn't feel that what I was going through from my 'team' was worth it and I missed my brother, so I decided I would become your partner".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good, I promise the next chapter will be a long chapter.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reading my story, the next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Lily and Luke.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Tour and a Question

He bought my story, which was good, I was not adding any more truth into my story. First he mulled over it but he bought it with my last line. He went over to my belt and picked it up, and then he came over to me and pulled a knife out of his belt. I didn't panic but I'm pretty sure Robin did. With the knife he cut my loosened bonds not even realizing they were loose. Then he helped me out of the chair even though I didn't need it. He then pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "I have missed you, so much". I returned his hug even though it felt awkward to hug him with my plan going through my head. I had officially lowered his defenses, but I realized that I had truly missed him. I whispered back "I missed you too".

We broke apart, with a warm smile he asked "are you ready for the tour?" I smiled back and agreed to the tour. It would help if I knew the exit points of the surprisingly well maintained warehouse He showed me the entire warehouse, which by the way was huge. I saw: his science lab, his room, my new room (here I told Robin with sign language to meet me in there), the kitchen, the living room, and the basement (where I had been imprisoned). He gave me another hug and told me to make myself comfortable. I went into my room, where I met Robin. He also gave me a hug a said "that was a great story, if you hadn't told me that it was not how you felt I would of walked out of there".

To this comment I smiled because Robin was extremely loyal, but I said "today I realized how much I have missed him I really don't know if I can do this". Then I came up with a new plan and whispered this one to Robin. It was a long shot, but I might be able to make Luke a hero. Robin brightened at this idea and agreed that we should try it. My new plan would work, it had to I didn't want to re-lose my brother. This plan really meant Robin had to go back home and I would call him if I really needed him. Now that I wasn't in any immediate danger, Robin needed to convince Bruce that I should not get pulled off patrol. Although I had to promise that I wouldn't turn villainous. I saw him off through the window but felt that I lost a part of me; I told myself that if this plan went well I could live with my entire family. Robin felt like my brother even though we weren't related by blood.

After Robin was well out of view I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Luke and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and I realized he had changed out of costume. Now he was just wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled of my mask and stuck it in my belt, after a few seconds contemplation I pulled off my gloves and also put them in my belt.

Luke pulled me over to a couch in the living room and pulled me down next to me. As I sat next to him with my head leaning on his shoulder I realized that he was so different when he was happy, then when he was threatening to drop me in a vat. I realized that when he was happy he was the brother I had once known. I also realized that I had subconsciously put my head on his shoulder, like I had when I was a little 9 year old. I then stood up and asked Luke "do you want water" He gave me a grateful smile and nodded, I was glad for something to do.

I went into the kitchen and used my power to force on the cold water, grabbing two glasses I took water from the sink without going to the sink and put the water in the two glasses. Turning off the water I pulled a truth power from my belt and dumped it in one of the glasses. I started drinking from the other glass so it was less full than the one with the dissolved powder. I walked back to the couch I was thinking 'I might find out why he was being a villain' and figure out what to do after.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up soon and the story is almost over. I'll be starting the next one soon, after I write the rough drafts. :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

A Truthful Tale

I gave Luke the glass with more water, and he drained the cup and said "thanks little sis". I smiled and replied "no problem". The powder took about five minutes to start working and I was nervous that it wouldn't work. I waited ten minutes just in case, then carefully asked "why did you choose a life of crime?". I hadn't been sure if he would tell the truth so I used the powder. Luke had to think about it then he told me his story. What surprised me most was how he received his powers.

I found out that he got his powers from the explosion that killed our parents because he accidentally made the explosion happen. He told me how once he got his powers he tried to help people but his powers were so hard to control that it did more harm than good. It made people hate him so he had to keep moving on because whenever he tried to help it caused trouble for others. He told me how it had made him bitter so he rented the warehouse, while he practiced his powers. Then he told me how he had thought his experiment had also killed me because he saw me come close to the house. I realized this was a reason he had never contacted me. Then he explained that a magazine article had come out recently awarding Batman and his two sidekicks Robin and Nightingale had saved the city from the Joker. (I remember that article, the reporter was so annoyed that we refused to answer his questions and that we disappeared of him). He informed me that he realized from the fuzzy photo, a photographer had taken of the three of us (the first one I was there for), and he noticed that I was alive. So he made a plan to see me, he told me that he had heard some robbers planning to rob someplace at noon, so he decided he would go to a chemical plant the same day to try to meet me and would break into lots of different areas until he found me.

He confessed he felt awful about dropping me. A minute or two later the truth powder wore off. Luke leaned forward on the couch and asked "are you hungry?" I nodded even though I wasn't that hungry (I was still trying to digest everything he told me and we stood up together. "I'll help" I chimed in and Luke smiled. "Are you suggesting that your sixteen year old brother can't handle cooking" he teased. I smiled and said "no, I just miss working with you on meals". Together we prepared a small salad, garlic bread, and spaghetti without meatballs. We sat down and I got up again to grab us some water. In my water I added a truth powder counterpart just in case. I was just being careful, I didn't want Luke finding out my plan. It turned out that I would need it. I came back and gave the un-powdered glass of water to Luke, it looked like he had added parmesan cheese on my spaghetti and for it I gave Luke a grateful smile. As soon as I started eating I realized it was truth powder instead of cheese, so I drank my water and decided to play along with Luke's plan. While waiting I scraped off the truth powder. After five minutes he started asking questions.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm almost done with the <strong>**story. Thanks to all who have read it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Sorry it is shorter than I was planning. Reviews are appreciated. I will be trying to post a chapter on Christmas eve.**

**Disclaimer: I own Luke and Lily.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

A Small Interrogation

Luke put down his fork and leaned forward and he asked "what's your plan?" I pretended to look confused. I innocently said "what plan?" this made Luke a little furious and he almost yelled "don't play innocent with me; I know that you don't absolutely want to become evil". That touched closer to the truth than he realized so I truthfully answered "that's true, but I had to find a way to stay with you because I already lost you once and you won't become good. The only solution was to become evil".

Luke sat back and swallowed and in a quieter tone asked "you were willing to go against everything you believed in for me" I gave him a scathing look that said 'duh' and verbally said "of course". He quickly said "sorry, for not trusting you". I sighed and to my surprise said something that was along the line of the new plan. I said "no, you don't have to apologize you had every right to not trust me". Luke gave me a curious look and suspiciously asked "What do you mean?"

I continued barely listening to Luke "you were right I could never become evil, I was hoping to make you a hero not a villain. I could never go against the law, which is why I was devastated when I found out you did". Luke's eyes grew wide I could see fury, astonishment, and disbelief. His face got a little red but the truth powder was about to wear off and so was the counterpart, so he calmed down. I pretended that I was still under it until it wore off. Then I asked "Luke is there anything you need". A good aspect of truth powder is the person given it doesn't remember any of the conversation.

He was still a little red in the face but coolly replied "nope I don't need anything". I asked "are you sure, you are a little red in the face" I shouldn't have done that but it was fun to tease him. He took a deep breath "I'm fine" he said. I shrugged my shoulders and innocently said "okay". Then Luke asked "why do you not want to be evil?" I replied with "when we were little you taught me to be a hero and never to let hate or grief control me, you taught me that the heroes job is to protect the innocent and not fulfill selfish desires". He looked down "oh… right, I remember that now". The rest of dinner was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter. I'm almost done with the story. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to those who read this story.**

**Disclaimer:I own the Lily and Luke Pierce**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

The Truth Comes Out

Before I went to my room Luke pulled me aside and asked me a question that I had struggled with for a while when I had first started the superhero gig because I had been consumed by grief. He asked "if you didn't become evil, how did you manage to become a hero?". I sighed; "I helped a friend" I said then continued "helping that friend held the grief of mom's, dad's, and your death at bay". Luke looked confused and said "but, I didn't die" giving him a small smile I replied "no, but I thought you had".

Luke looked at the ground then blurted out "did you mean what you said at the dinner table? I mean about what you learned from me when we were kids". I nodded, and he slid against the wall as his train of thought traveled into the past. He spoke then so quietly I could barely hear him. "Today I realized that I had let hatred consume me until I could feel nothing else, I was angry and wanted nothing more than to take that anger out on the world. I have not felt that way since you came".

I sighed and admitted "you dropping me in the vat didn't all turn out so bad", I still hadn't told him about my new powers. He turned his head to look at me and asked "What do you mean? Dropping you in the vat was awful, I did it only because I was angry and that anger was all I felt". I continued "it helped me decide to see if I could help you because I know you and I could tell you were furious, besides I missed you". We sat in silence against the wall for a few minutes, and then Luke sighed and said "I destroyed entire towns trying to help people with my powers. I couldn't control them, it was awful".

He stopped to take a shaky breath then continued "the people didn't see that my intentions were to help, they kicked me out of the towns and the bitterness filled me and then consumed me. After that I enjoyed blowing apart towns…" here his voice faltered and tears started to run down his face. I wanted to help but I didn't know how, but after I thought about something for a minute I spoke my idea aloud. I practically told him Robin and mine plan "What if I helped you become the hero that I know you are? I mean I could help disperse the rage, hatred that fills you from time to time".

Luke turned to face me and the tears stopped flowing "I'd really like that, thank you so much" he exclaimed. I smiled, then yawned "I'm off to bed, see you at 8 AM" I said. Luke gave me a hug and told me good night. Before I fell asleep I video chatted Robin, when he answered he was really joyful and exclaimed "Hey Lily, is it working, the plan I mean". I smiled and said "yes, we start hero training at 8 AM. I would have done it earlier but I'm exhausted". Dick quickly said "that's great, chat with you tomorrow night". Saying our goodbyes we hung up. That night I slept fabulously with no nightmares, and no interruptions of any sort. The next morning I was fully prepared for making my brother a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sappy chapter, the next one won't be so sappy.<strong>

**Happy Holidays!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm almost done with this fanfic. I have two more chapters after this one. Please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Training of Each Other

The next morning went well until our powers went out of control. The fact that everything workout out until then was amazing, because I was not the best teacher. I set up a bunch of tests both written and action wise and he aced them all. I congratulated him and then he inhaled deeply to say something (probably long winded) and his power accidentally sent me across the room. I hit the wall not hard enough to break any bones but hard enough that it hurt. This made me mad, and before I could control my anger the water in a full pitcher went over and dumped itself on his head. Water ran down his face and he spluttered "what… how did that happen? I don't remember having that ability".

I looked down ashamed at my reaction and softly said "you don't, that was me, I mean it was a side effect of being dropped in the vat, I've been trying to control it". Luke looked at me in astonishment and asked "why didn't you tell me sooner. I could help you learn to control it". I continued looking at the floor and said "I didn't want to bring attention to it, the power is hard to control and I've been trying to make it so during fights or important moments I don't feel anything. It seems especially connected to strong emotions". Luke looked and was shocked "you still should have told me, ok now it's my turn to teach you". He did, we worked the rest of the afternoon on it. I felt we both learned something new that day and it would lead to a greater time. That night was hard, because we were both going separate ways; me back home and Luke to the neighboring town to be the resident super hero.

We made plans to leave the next morning so we had one more night with each other. We also made plans to get together every other weekend (when possible) so we never lost track of each other again. I had offered to leave where I was staying to live with him but I was told he was always more of a solo act, and had only made this plan to never lose me again. The day he thought I had died was really tough on him. That night we had a normal dinner, no truth powder and no accusing each other of other motives. That night I tossed and turned not able to go to sleep, thinking I will see him again I'm not really losing him. It turned out I was tired so eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning I watched Luke off and then headed home. The entire time I was walking all I could think about was our plans to get together and how much trouble I would be in. As it turned out I wasn't in too much trouble, Dick had done his part of the plan to the best of his abilities and had explained it all to dad. That was really nice; I didn't have to worry about it too much. Although we were both taken off of patrol for a week. With the exercises Luke set up for me I know I will gain better control over my newfound ability. I know my power over water will grow but as much as I like it, the power isn't meant for me. As soon as I can I plan on losing it, besides I have always preferred working with no powers. Ok I take that part back; it might help if my breathing under water ability stayed that might help in the future. Villains really like half drowning me. Other than that I will be fine with no powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reading. I have one remaining chapter and I am trying to put it up soon. Happy New Year. If you have not watched Young Justice this chapter does contain spoilers! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Luke and Lily. There are two girls mentioned, Catherine and Lark. They are owned by my friend larkofitaly. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Two Years Later

A lot has happened in the last two years. Whirlwind and I still get together as often as possible. Good news is that Whirlwind became a solo hero and instead of being hated, he is the people's favorite hero in that area. It was nice to see the change in him although trying to have lunch one day a villain attacked and completely ruined the afternoon. Most of the villains are relatively easy for him to beat, except for one earth user. We keep in touch and he has saved me a few times.

I got rid over my power over water a week before I turned 12, even though I kept being able to breathe under water. The process was long and complicated, it was also rather painful. Afterwards it felt great to no longer have powers, I felt like one of the team again and not the oddball out. I can only breath underwater if I am concentrating and I keep it a secret. Also at the age of 12 I met a girl name Catherine. I don't really trust her

At the age of 13 Robin and I got together with some friends plus our mentors. We where going to see the watchtower and Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad, Robin and I were super excited. We were all more than a little annoyed at the intervention of the ice villains. Batman would not let Lark come just yet, which I was fine with. Unfortunately to all of our disappointment we only got to the rec room. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad stole the chairs and I quietly stood behind Robin. None of us were surprised went Speedy lost his temper, he has the shortest fuse, to our surprise he stomped off.

Just has we were relaxing two alarms go off the mentors went after one because it was where the villain was trying to erase the sun. The other one was just a small fire at Cadmus which was left for the local authorities. Batman was suspicious of Cadmus and that gave Robin and I enough incentive to hack the system and go snooping. That was a big turning point in our lives and the four of us made a few enemies that night. At Cadmus we were shocked when we found Superboy. Rescuing him did not go smoothly and we all ended up knocked out. For the next while I had a boot shaped bruise close to my windpipe. After escaping the cloning process (that was as painful as removing my powers) we rescued him and escaped the lab. Unfortunately we ran in to the league, but we were allowed to get a base at Mt. Justice. Miss Martian soon joined us and it was obvious she had a crush on Superboy. I really liked Miss M. even though she is a little naive.

The team fought many enemies, some were easier than others. Luke is still mad at me for disappearing for a week with out of the country. Artemis, Zatanna, Wolf and Rocket joined the team. I really like having more girls on the team, I don't even mind Artemis' family tree even though for Robin and I it is easy to tell she doesn't like her family relations. When Zatanna lost her father to Dr. Fate I understood what she was going through. I was a little jealous because even though her father wasn't there he was alive. I'm still mad that the Justice League fought giant plants while we had to fight some of the deadliest villains there are. Still mad that we had to fight Poison Ivy and Joker who both have personal grudges against Robin and I. Robin made me a little mad when I was left behind because I knew his past. Not only did I not get to help on the mission I missed seeing Europe.

The team has gotten along (mostly) and I have had a lot of fun. Luke likes to hear about my adventures, but he usually has to go stop a villain in the middle of lunch. What's with villains attacking at noon or close to midnight? You would think that they would be a little less predictable. I would also greatly appreciate if they stopped ruining my get togethers with Luke. To be fair I've had to run out in the middle of lunch to join the team from time to time. I'm uncertain what the future holds but I have teammates and friends to back me up when I'm in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I have one more chapter left and it will be posted soon.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the last chapter. This chapter contains spoilers from Young Justice season 2. Thanks to those who have read this book and stuck by me. **

**Disclaimer: I own Lily and Luke. Lark is owned by my friend larkofitaly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Five Years Later

Also Known as the Epilogue

It's been seven years since I first ran into Luke. I don't get to see him often with the war that's going on. I'm second in command of the team and it's complicated. Lark has disappeared and none of the team has found her, she's been gone for five years. I'm also constantly worried about Aqualad, he has to keep so many secrets from both sides. I don't even know if he is loyal to us, if he's playing us. There are days that I'm jealous of Wally and Artemis, that they have retired and are happy. I feel awful that we had to put Artemis in danger. Dick and I got new hero names a few months ago. Instead of Robin and Nightingale, we are now Nightwing and Stormcloud. There are only so many bird/bat names available.

We have more teammates and that makes missions easier, but it is harder to keep everyone safe. I like Impulse, he reminds me of Wally in so many ways but it makes me uncomfortable that he knows so many of my secrets. Impulse is still trying to change the future and he is trying to pair me up with Blue Beetle. I worry about the scarab on his back, the Reach is obsessed with resetting him and they nearly succeeded.

I miss the cave, it was a lot better than operating out of a warehouse. It doesn't help that the cave was home to many of our members. The cave also was a sentimental place, I have a lot of memories there. I remember all our movie nights, missions, and goofing off. To be fair not all the memories are good ones. Dick and I hardly sleep at all these months, there is to much too do. The cave was a place and the warehouse works fine for our purposes.

Batman and the rest of the League are in custody. Megan is working on finding info to get out, well that and healing Aqualad's mind. Letting Megan get captured and not telling her what was going on was a huge mistake on our part. I'm sure the rest of the team will be glad when this is all over. I can't wait to take a break from leading. I was never very good at it anyways. We had a stroke of luck when we took down most of the Light and Reach. During this we apparently used all of our luck because then one of the worst things happened. We lost Wally, and I couldn't do anything to help him. He was annoying but he treated me like a little sister and he didn't deserve to die.

After he died, being part of the team wasn't so fun anymore. He was one of the people who started the team and after 5 years the team doesn't feel the same. Dick and I both resigned to take a break from the team, I think we are going to come back to the team in a few months. Artemis is coming back to the team as Tigress and I'm glad to see you working past the grief. She knows I'm there for her.

After resigning Dick and I traveled to Europe. We saw lots of sights and I was glad to finally visit the continent that I wanted to see most. Luke joined us for a little bit but had to go and take care of his town. We saw the team and did a little bit of snooping for them. For the most part we relaxed, traveled and got unwanted attention because We were Bruce Wayne's wards.

After three months we finally joined the team again. Jaime asked me out and I agreed. I saw Dick drag him to one side to give him the 'don't hurt her or I will hurt you talk'. It was pretty funny to watch. Lets just say Jaime will be treating me right. I think Dick's talk completely scared him. The future is looking up for the most part. We can operate from the watchtower and the villains are in hiding (other than Luthor, but that's not new). The villains have learned that we are persistent, stubborn, and the most important thing is we are a team. If they oppose us, they should be prepared to be completely beaten and stopped. We are a team no matter what and it would help them to remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! Have a great 2015!<strong>


End file.
